


Did he just…

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jackson wants Lydia back, Martinski, Stydia, conflicted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes back to town and Lydia must choose between him or her good guy Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did he just…

She’s not sure how it happened and she’s not even sure if anyone has noticed, including Stiles, but somewhere along the line Lydia and Stiles had started dating. They don’t kiss or anything more but they go to the movies together and go get ice cream at 11pm at night just for kicks, he holds her hand when she has her banshee episodes and more than once she’s fallen asleep wrapped around him and woken up safe in his arms.

Lydia wonders if Stiles has realised what’s going on between them because he hasn’t mentioned it at all. He doesn’t question that sometimes she stays round or that she’ll call him at 2am just to have him drive over and cuddle with her. He doesn’t mention the times she sits and leans her head against his shoulder while she plays with his fingers or the times the things she says to him are way too suggestive to be friendly.

It got to a point where Lydia became sick of not talking about how her feelings for him had changed, how they had developed into genuine attraction and affection. She decides that her only option is to corner Stiles and tell him herself since it seems after so many years of loudly professing his feelings for her, he’d suddenly gone quiet.

On the day in question Lydia was packing her things into her locker going over her carefully prepared speech in her head when she felt a pair of arms snake round her middle. Stiles had only done that twice and both times had involved pulling her back and out of the way of danger. She was confused but relaxed a little until she heard the voice and went ridged.

"Looking hot as ever Lydia. Are you skirts getting shorter?" Lydia spun round and came face to face with her ex-boyfriend. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing here but he seemed to read her mind. "What am I doing back? Couple of things went down in London and the rents decided it wasn’t a good fit for our family. So I’m back and free to hook up or date or whatever."

Lydia looked past Jackson down the hall to see Stiles walking up with Scott. She looked at Jackson and gently pushed him away. “This isn’t a good time.” She says quickly before closing her locker and grabbing her back. Lydia hurried off down the hall stopping briefly to tell Scott that Jackson was back. When she paused Lydia looked at Stiles with a conflicted expression and he reached for her to see if she was okay. “Stiles…not now. I’ll talk to you later I promise.” He looked and let her go before turning to see Scott approach Jackson. Oh joy.

Needing some time to reflect on what was going on she took herself out of the busy hall and sat herself down in an underused janitors closet. Jackson was back. The first boy she’d said I love you to. In hindsight she could see everything that had been wrong with their relationship but that doesn’t mean there was no love. She knew Jackson loved her even when he was being an uncooperative asshole. The question she was now asking herself was, did she still love him enough to be with him or at all?

She had said no more bad guys and while Jackson had killed, it wasn’t out of free will. He was a bully yes but he was damaged in ways a lot of people didn’t understand. Maybe London had set him right enough that giving the two of them another go would really work.

Then there was Stiles. Stiles who had slowly grown to be a huge part of her life. He believed in her banshee abilities, supported her genius and had practically become her other half which he would see if he just noticed what was going on around him. She’s been planning on giving their relationship the push it needed and now the past was here to haunt her. 

Lydia stood there in the dim room with her eyes closed. As she tried to sort out her emotions she thought on something her mother once told her. Never go back when it comes to relationships, there’s a reason it didn’t work out the first time and unless that reason is gone or has been resolved, you’re doomed to repeat the heart ache all over again.

Her mother was right and when Lydia thought about it, the reason they had broken up was Jackson’s selfishness. He often thought only of himself and no one else. Stiles was the opposite in most cases. Another reason why he was the better choice. 

It was almost the end of lunch when she finally opened the door and stepped back out. To her surprise Stiles was sat down next to the door playing with his phone. “Stiles, what are you doing here?” 

The hyperactive boy jumped up his feet, shoving his phone in his pocket. “You looked uh…I figured Jackson showing up again would be a bit much for you and you come here when you want to think, or make out with someone but obviously it’s the former considering I last saw Jackson near the lunchroom.” He was rambling, trying to justify his reason for being there. “I wanted to make sure you were okay and um…Ask if now that he’s back, are you two…” 

She held her hands up, silencing him. “Stiles, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t be with a bad guy anymore and that means any kind. Jackson is selfish and a bully. It took me a lot of time and hindsight to see that and though part of me will always cherish the time I spent with him, I’m not the same girl I was when I was with him. The girl I am now wants a good guy, in fact she’s with one, has been for a few weeks now but he’s an unobservant nitwit sometimes and hasn’t noticed.” Lydia stepped forwards, taking away the space between them. “Kiss me Stilinski.” 

He didn’t have to be told twice and leaned down to press his lips to hers as he cradled the back of her head. Lydia lifted herself onto her tiptoes to lean into the kiss some more, using Stiles’ shoulder as leverage. It didn’t last long but long enough for Lydia to leave Stiles with messy hair and for both of them to be wearing huge grins. 

"I might have noticed that we were sort of dating." Stiles admitted licking his lips to taste the apple flavored lip gloss he was now wearing. "I was afraid if I tried something you’d spook." He said looking embarrassed. 

Lydia smiled at him and looked at the floor. “Well now you know.” Lydia took Stiles’ hand as the end of lunch bell rang and dragged him off in the direction of their next lesson. It was on their way that they ran into Jackson again. He looked at the two of them, at their joint hands and then at Lydia. There was a tense moment where Lydia thought he might kick up a fuss and make a scene but he just nodded. “Okay. I get it. Scott filled me in on everything that’s happened since i’ve been gone. He more than deserves you and you deserve a guy like him.” She was stunned silent and it seemed so was Stiles. “But I swear to god Stilinski if you break her heart I will tear your intestines out and feed them to you.” Then with the most sarcastic smile Lydia had ever scene he left the stunned couple standing alone.

"Wow." Stiles managed to get out after a while. "Did he just…"

"Give us his blessing? Yeah."


End file.
